When searching the World Wide Web (the “Web”) for travel information, it is not uncommon for users to utilize multiple Web sites to locate sought-after information. For instance, it is not uncommon for a user to utilize a search engine to identify a Web site that contains interesting travel information for a location. After viewing the identified Web site, it is also not uncommon for the user to then navigate to a map Web site in order to view a map of the location. Navigation between multiple Web sites in this manner can be a frustrating and time consuming experience for users interested in quickly and easily locating travel information about a location along with a map of the location. It can also be difficult for users to locate information regarding other interesting sites near the location.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.